An actuator may be employed to reduce the application of a force by a first device on a second device, which force is due, at least in part, to the weight of the first device. According to one aspect, the first device may be a quill of a top drive, and the second device may be a tubular member that is part of a string of drill pipe or casing employed, or to be employed, in oil and gas exploration and production operations.
In some cases, it may be difficult to service or replace the actuator or other components associated therewith. Further, a bearing assembly associated with the actuator and used to support the first device may quickly wear out or otherwise be susceptible to failure. Still further, the operation of one or more control valves, which control the actuator, may require a constant supply of electrical power. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addresses the foregoing issues, among others.